wooperfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mudkip57430Cool/A Bright Sunny day
Note: THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE NOT REAL! IF THERE'S ANY REAL CHARACTERS WITH THE SAME NAME, THAT'S NOT THEM! (Region is your choice, but it can't be Alola because some characters go there soon in the story) "Hee hee hee," a small and cute voice said "I love this show!" "you'll never grow out of this show, will you, Alicia?" another voice giggled. Alicia is a talking non-Shiny Ampharos owned by Sunny and has been her partner ever since she was a Mareep. The show they were watching was one Alicia really likes- a vore show. The characters vore one another and there was gonna be a new episode soon. The one THEY were watching was a half-hour episode. After it has finished they went outside. "Look Alicia!" Sunny said not-so-quiet-but-not-so-loud-eather. Alicia gasped. "Squirtles!". Alicia and Sunny loved Squirtles and Sunny has 5 of her own. 2 are now Blastoises and 1 was a Wartortle. Sunny grabbed a quick ball from her bag and threw it at the nearest one. "Yes!" Sunny cheered. "I caught a Squirtle!" Sunny was about to run to the closest Pokemon Center and she told Alicia to come run with her to it. But Alicia was staring at the Squirtles. "What's taking you so long?" Sunny said as she was running. "Don't worry! I'm catching up!" Alicia said as she looked at Sunny. She turned her head back at the Squirtles. "Why do they look so... tasty?" She thought. Sunny was at the center at deposited her new Squirtle in her PC. She read the info on in. From nature to gender to IVs to... its ability. Sunny yelled. "IT'S HIDDEN ABILITY YES!". Then she pointed at the 10 people at the Pokemon Center. "DON'T YOU ALL DARE TO CALL ME SELFISH JUST BECAUSE I WANNA KEEP IT!!!" The Pokemon Center went quiet. Sunny went calm. She spoke to herself. "Wh-where's Alicia??". She almost began to panic. "I need to find Alicia!!" She dashed out the door. There was a person nearby. "Have you seen an Ampharos Anywhere??" She asked the person. "Sorry, I haven't. Any detai--" Th e person was cut off. "THERE YOU ARE ALICIA!" Sunny screamed. Sunny ran up to her beloved Ampharos. "Alicia... where have you been?" She asked. "I was gonna catch up... but you know that I love to eat." Alicia said while gulping up a blue spiral-like snack. "Why does that candy look like a Squirtle tail?" Asked Sunny. "B-because *GULP* it IS a Squirtle tail" Alicia replied. "I guess your fave show made you want to do this, huh?" "Yep" . "I don't blame ya". "I wouldn't blame me either". "Of course you wouldn't". "*GULP GULP GULP* *BURP* Nope... let's go home". Sunny and and Alicia went home, they held hands. But Alicia knew she has to let the Squirtle out soon. Alicia licked her lips "The show didn't lie when they said Water-Type Pokemon taste so good!" "Yeah.. but you have to let that Squirtle out soon..." Sunny replied. A voice was heard outside "Espenen... I notice something... is there a Squirtle missing?" The voice talking was Serolee, a boy who hates, and is hated by Sunny. Espenen is his talking non-shiny Espeon, as well as his only Espeon. "Yeah Serolee! I counted and there's 1 missing!" Espenen Exclaimed. "We better look for clues! Sniff, Umbreon!" That was a different voice, a girl named Moonstone with a Shiny non-talking non-nicknamed Umbreon. Despite her name, she hates real Moon Stones, for several reasons. Sunny looked from her window "Spit that Squirtle out now!!". Alicia tried with all her might to burp out that Squirtle. And she succeeded. "Now what do we do??" Sunny said as Serolee was slowly turning his head to her window. Sunny tried to call her friend Duskstone on her phone. "H-hello?? Duskstone?". "Hi Sunny!". "Where are you and Raichu?". "We're near your house because we know a lot of Squirtles live there and we wanna see 'em". Duskstone owns a Shiny non-talking non-nicknamed Raichu. He loves real Dusk Stones. "Come to my house quick!". "Ok, Sunny! But what for?" . "Our enemies are outside... we need to battle them... and we need to put the Squirtle in my house safely outside". "Alright". ... "I'm here, Sun!". "Thanks, Dusk". "Distract them... I'll put the Squirtle outside". "Okay". They have went outside, Sunny stepping out one foot out at the other 2 kids ... "Hello Sero and Moon..!" said Sunny. "YOU!?" Serolee and Moonstone yelled. "So we meet again... the most awful Trainers and their Pokelosers!" said Duskstone, with a bit of a sassy tone. "LOOK OVER THERE! A PINK YVELTAL!" Duskstone yelled. "Where!? the 2 kids shouted with excitement. Sunny put the Squirtle down safely. "Y-you IDIOT!" The 2 kids yelled. "There's no pink Yveltal!!". "But there is now" Sunny and Duskstone said. A Pink Yveltal swooped in and took the 2 kids and Umbreon and Espenen aaaaaaall the way to the Battle Tree in the Alola Region. (They have an Abra that can teleport). "Well.. looks like we're not gonna battle 'em" Duskstone said. Sunny laughed at the 2 kids going away. So did Duskstone. And Alicia. And Raichu. Soon they went to buy some Ultra Balls and Luxury Balls. Soon Sunny and Alicia said good-bye to Duskstone and Raichu and they went to watch TV instead of the voring show, they watched an Anime about a boy with a cap and a Pikachu by his side aiming to be a Pokemon Master. "I like this show" Alicia said. Sunny agreed. She has found an Ampharosite near the Squirtles and forgot to tell Alicia about it, so then she raised her hand high up in the air as the Ampharosite was glowing. "COOL! I Mega Evolved! Awesome! How long will this last, Sunny?" Alicia asked. "Until this episode is done" Sunny replied. So for a whole entire episode, Sunny watched it with... Mega Alicia. THE END Category:Blog posts